


Love Can S(h)ave It All

by TrainThoughts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A whole lemon, ACAB, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Bathroom Sex, Beard shaving, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Dom-ish Amy, Dom-ish Jake, Explicit words and swearing, F/M, Fluff, Gets smuttier, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake and Amy are hot, Jake doesn't shave his beard immediately, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Prison, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shaving, Shaving Sex, Smut, starts with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainThoughts/pseuds/TrainThoughts
Summary: Jake is back from prison, back with Amy. He's different, now, he's a changed man. And one of the things that is new is - his beard.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Love Can S(h)ave It All

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Jake comes back from prison.  
> This is canon divergence in the sense that Jake doesn't shave his beard before he goes to the bar and keeps it for a while, instead.  
> A lot of use if the words smirk and slow and giggle. Lots of kissing. Jake really likes to kiss Amy all the time. Source: trust me.
> 
> Jake!Amy!!Smut!!!!  
> Lol are these two hot OR WHAT
> 
> Title from _Love Can Save It All_ by Andra

"Do you like it?"

Amy giggled in reponse, but didn't stop caressing the rough wiry hair on Jake's cheeks. "It tickled like _crazy_ when you were eating me out," she replied, leaning to kiss him on his hidden-by-beard chin. She could taste the remnants of her wetness tangled up in his beard. The realization made her titter some more. Jake grinned at her. Post-orgasm Amy was very zoned-out and clingy - not that he minded. He could often measure the intensity of her orgasm by how giggly and spacey she got, after.

"Maybe I'll keep it for a while, then." Jake stated, running his fingers up and down the warm expanse of Amy's naked back. 

"Hmmmm," she considered, and reached out to pull his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. Lately, all their kisses had been on the higher side of passionate - a side effect of being separated for far too long. Their first kiss after he had returned had been sadly desperate, the second hungry and greedy. It had been over a day since he'd been back, but from the way their lips melded, their hands grabbed and their chests heaved, every kiss seemed like the first...and the last.  
They had three months' worth of absent intimacy to make up for.

_four days later_

"Ames, d'you think I should shave before tomorrow?" Jake called out from the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Amy looked up from where she was ordering them pizza for dinner. Her expression was one of unbridled joy. "Shave? Yeah, sure!" 

He didn't reply immediately. She heard the sound of things being moved around before Jake stuck his head through the doorway.

"You sound very happy." He said, eyebrows raised.

Amy's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I've spent a better part of the last three months being sad, so- " 

"Hey! No!" Jake said quickly. "I meant - about the shaving thing." He frowned at her. It was the first time she'd said anything out loud about Jake's time in prison. 

Of course, they'd said the _I missed you_ s and the _I love you_ s but they hadn't really _talked_ about it yet. About Jake being in jail. Countless conversations had been had about the unfairness of it. About what would happen what once he got out. About how even _Amy's cooking_ was better than prison mashed potatoes. 

But they never discussed about what Jake had to endure in prison, and what Amy felt about it, how Jake would recover from what he had seen and experienced, how it had left him scarred forever.

Any had tried to broach the topic, but Jake clammed up immediately. She heard him mumbling in his sleep, disjointed words and phrases that didn't make sense, but sent her brain into overdrive, thinking about what they could mean. She'd heard him talking to other inmates while on their secret phone calls. She knew what kind of people Jake was surrounded by in prison. Sweet, gullible Jake who somehow always saw the best in people. Who was gentle and kind and unassuming, who had had endured such torture for no fault of his own. Oh, how she loved him, and how she was scared for him.

She'd decided to try to goad him into talking by speaking about her feelings first, but the timing never seemed right, and when she saw this opportunity, she took it. She looked up at him. He was still pouting at her from the door, and Amy was suddenly struck with a feeling of protectiveness so powerful, she couldn't contain it. She stuck her hands out in apology, and also to soothe him, and he rolled his eyes at her, but was in her arms in a flash, basically on top of her, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"I know," she whispered into his ears, squeezing him close to her. "I just - I missed you."

They were silent for a minute, as they lay in each other's embrace, relishing the feeling of being so close, after so long.

"I thought you liked the prison beard," Jake muttered into her neck, after a bit.

"Please don't call it the prison beard," Amy sighed. That was one of the reasons she disliked it. The connotation of it being connected to Jake's unlawful imprisonment was indeed souring. 

Jake chuckled. "But it grew in prison, didn't it? It never grew as lush and full at home! Something about the stale prison air made it flourish. Or maybe fear fuelled it. Anyway, you've more than once lamented the fact that I dont have a cool 'stache, so -" 

Amy clicked her tongue in faux-annoyance. "I'm not _lamenting_!! I just make fun of you for being unable to grow facial hair, because it makes you pout all adorably, and you're like ' _it's not my fault, Amyyyyyyy_ ', and, I don't _need_ for you to grow one -" 

"But I did it! Look!" He said and rubbed his face onto her cheek. A few coarse hairs tickled her nose and she sneeze-laughed as she tried to push him away. 

Laughing, he pulled himself up, and rolled down so he was next to her. "Anyway, I can clearly imagine Holt saying, ' _Peralta, tomorrow I'd like you to look not homeless. Dismissed'_. So I should probably shave it off."

Amy hummed in agreement and immediately wrapped her limbs around him again.

"Are you going to miss it?" Jake asked, hesitantly.

"No, not really," Amy said resolutely. "I mean, not to say it didn't look cool- it did! And that glasses and beard combo, was, _wow_..." She licked her lips and raised her eyeballs to the heavens, causing Jake to laugh in delight. "But...it's not a very Jake look, and-" 

"And?"

"And...I miss the Jake look."

"It'll probably never grow back this good," he warned her.

She clung to his arm. "That's alright. As long as you never, ever leave me again."

Now that was a sudden turn.

"Ames..."

"I'm sorry - I didn't meant to-"

"Hey, hey...I'm never going to leave you again, okay? Well, not out of choice. Not that this was by choice! I mean-"

"It's okay, Jake. I know. The job is such."

And yeah, the job was such, but the job was worth _nothing_ to him, compared to Amy. 

"Ames- I swear. I never want to be apart from you again. It _sucks_ , to put it simply."  
He kissed her, toe-curlingly passionate. "And hey, if I do have to leave, I'll try to grow another commiserating beard, eh?"

"Oh, shut up!" She shoved him, but he dodged, and kissed her, deeper and more heatedly.

They came up for air, gasping, and the intensity in Amy's eyes took Jake's breath away, and a genius idea popped into his mind. "Do you-" He gulped. "Do you want to help me shave?"

The responding look she gave him, made his breath catch. _Smort._

Amy took his hand and led him to the bathroom. He watched as she pulled out a fresh razor and shaving gel from the cabinet underneath the sink, and handed them to Jake. 

He ignored her outstretched hands and grabbed her waist instead, picking her up and placing her on the counter.

"What - _Jake_!" She gave a shout of laughter as she was suspended in midair for a while, before her butt landed squarely on the countertop next to the sink.

"You do it," he urged her with an easy smile, coming to stand between her legs. 

She took the cap off of the gel, and looked at him in confusion - "I have no idea how to do this."

"I guess it's like shaving your pubes," he shrugged and Amy sniggered, running her empty hand over the coarse hairs on his chin. 

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not the best at that either." 

"I know." Jake said simply, the couple shared a look that spoke of the deep bond they had. No other person would _ever_ know them as well as they knew each other. 

She cocked her head, as she did when she had to think hard. "-And it's not like I've ever had a beard to shave - but the basics must be the same -" 

"Okay." Jake replied lazily. He was clearly indulging her. He ran his fingers over her thighs, trying to distract her from her train of thoughts. He'd brought her in for some 'sexy timez', not for an Analysis on Shaving. Though, to be fair, that _was_ probably sexy for her.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's just do it. Wet your beard." 

Jake bent over the sink to wet his face, and without wiping, turned towards Amy again, taking up his previous position between her thighs. Water from his face and hands splashed onto her pyjama shorts.

"Jaaaaaake," she whined.

"Oh, sorry, maybe you should take them off?" He hinted, nonchalant as he could be.

She looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. She evidently hadn't caught on yet, despite the pretty steamy kissing session not less than fifteen minutes ago. He waggled her eyebrows at her suggestively, but it was the darkening of his pupils that lit her brain-bulb. 

"Oh. _Ohhhh_. Right. Wouldn't want to get a fungal rash from staying in wet clothes, would I?" 

Jake threw back his head and laughed. "Whoa, cool it with the dirty talk, babe! You are one nasty - _Oh_." He stopped speaking at once, eyes fixed on his girlfriend.

Because she'd finally taken off her shorts. Except, she took off her underwear, too. 

" _Ames_." He grinned, slowly. "You _naughty girl_."

She shushed him with a shy smile on her face, using her feet to draw him in closer and keep her in place in between her legs. She took a glob off the gel onto her fingers, and gazing into his eyes, massaged it onto his cheek.

He closed his eyes, perhaps unknowingly so, the minute her skin touched his skin.

They had their sensual touches, their flirty touches, and then they had _this_. These soft, light touches that sung of love and warmth and hope and everything that he had missed for the past three months, when her touches had been taken from him. 

When she began massaging at that spot below his jaw, however, these adoring musings quickly changed into more lustful thoughts - of course, she knew _those_ spots on his body better than he did - and was using this knowledge to her advantage, as she applied just the right amount of pressure with her thumbs. This was now beyond the territory of just shaving. 

When she reached the underside of his face and his throat- a.k.a  
places where she loved sucking hickeys into, he flat out _moaned_ , a deep, guttural, half-restrained sound, eyes still closed, giving into the pleasure of her nimble fingers dancing across his skin. 

He shivered, he shook - it had been too long since he'd been _revered_ like this. Sure, they'd had loads of sex after he'd returned. But it had been fast and rough and life-affirming and intense (but _amazing_ , nonetheless) like they were both scared someone would come take him away again. He'd missed their languid love-making, he missed their intimate snuggles, the way she ran her hands all over him, the way he could settle on top of her and whisper filthy nothings into her ears as she squirmed underneath for ages and ages - 

He was brought back to earth when she tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him right up against the junction of her legs, so their centers were in contact. 

Jake gulped.

"Jake," she whispered, also affected by his responsiveness, the way his breathing got heavier and his cheeks flushed and his grip on her thighs tightened. The sound of his name went straight to his dick, and he had to actively stop himself from rutting against her. 

"J-Jake," she called again, still breathy, and he let out a pitiful whine at having to be pulled out of his trance. 

"W-what?"

"Errmm, do _you_ want to shave, or-" 

"N-no. You go ahead." He said, all too quickly, finally opening his eyes to give her a pleading look.  
He liked what he saw. Her pupils were blown, her cheeks coloured, her lower lip currently being bitten by her perfect teeth. Vaguely, he wondered how he'd survived so long, being apart from her. His smile widened. "Well, well, well...is this turning you on, too?" 

She avoided his gaze. "What??...No! Now, stand still." 

He was not going to hide his own arousal, not when it was getting pretty... _evident_. After all, what had he to hide from her? She knew him better than he knew himself. Nor was he surprised, at her being turned on. Having him under her mercy _really_ got her going. 

But, here she was, trying to convince him that this hadn't affected her _at all_. That she was made of sturdier stuff than he was. Which, well, true. But the way her breath hitched when he gave his hips a slight push into her, proved her denials false.

Here she was, sitting bare-ass naked on a cool tile counter, with her boyfriend's heat pressed against her, his hardening cock making its presence known, and she was pretending it did nothing to her. She wanted to play, did she? No matter. Jake would uncover her lies. 

"Really, Ames?" He said gently taking the razor from her hands and setting it down. "Because I can just, you know, _prove it_ -"

Her lips curled, daring him, calling to him. "There's nothing to pr- _Holy fuck_!" 

She choked on her own spit and her hands flew out to grab the edges of the counter, eyes snapping shut, as Jake threw caution to the winds and swiped a finger up her naked slit. Her very wet, naked slit.

"See," he said, " - so wet. You cannot hide it from me, darling." He said, before putting the glistening finger into his mouth and licking. 

"Jake!" She flushed. "I'm not-"

Obviously, Amy knew where this was going to lead the minute he'd pulled her into the bathroom. Truth was, she'd been turned on even before she'd laid foot on the white tiles. But she really thought she could hold back for a while, at least until the shaving part was over. She couldn't wait to see his smooth face again. 

"Do you still not believe me?" He asked, his fingers going to her slit again.

"J-Jake," she whined, but there was no real protest in it this time. How could she protest, when she'd spent so long denied of his touch, craving it with all her being? 

Jake smirked at her, knowing he had her, now. His fingers drew circles over her folds, over her opening, until he gave in to her keening and massaged her clit for a while, cajoling gasps and groans from her, while she clutched his bicep.

Before she could come, he stopped, bringing his fingers to her mouth. She sucked on them, and he swallowed. 

"Babe- _please_ -babe." She stuttered, eyes still closed. "Let me finish shaving, and then-" 

"And then?" He asked, drawing circles over her inner thighs, so far, yet so near.

She forced her eyes open, forced herself to wait, for a while. "Just - right now - come closer," she commanded, though it was virtually impossible for him to be nearer to her than her was, short of actually being inside her. But acquiesced, leaning towards her. 

Amy could feel his erection pressing into her pubis and a thrill went down her body. She had to seriously try to calm herself down, and the look on his face was _not_ helping. He pushed closer to her still.

"Babe, _stay still_. I don't want to cut you." 

"Urgh, fine," he groused, and put her hands on her thighs again, brushing his fingers up and down. 

At the first stroke of his razor down his cheek, his eyes fluttered shut again. He opened them to find her completely concentrating on her efforts, eyes riveted, tongue sticking out. He exhaled, loudly. The fleeting, gentle physical contact was _doing things_ to him.

Somewhere between the third and fourth stroke, unable to help himself, he began slowly rocking into her center, and the fact that she didn't stop him spurred him on, until he was going harder with each jerk. 

She bit her lip, trying very hard to focus on the task at hand.

"Amy." He said, voice somehow clear.

"What - _hey_!" 

He closed one arm around her wrist so the razor wouldn't hurt anyone, and dipped down to kiss her. 

Okay, he did not think that through. Half his cheek was still smeared with shaving foam and it stuck all over Amy's face. She didn't seem to mind, reciprocating his kiss with fervour. 

Her lips parted under his insistence, and their tongues met, causing Amy to whimper. Jake bit down gently on her lower lip, prompting her to pull him closer, press his mouth to hers even harder.

She pulled back after a while, a heaving mess. 

"Jake...c'mon, the pizza will be here soon," she whispered with a twinkle in her eyes. _Someone was feeling rather mischievous._

He grunted in response, not remotely interested in the concept of pizza anymore. He bent forwards, capturing her lips once again. She opened her mouth in a gasp, and he slipped his tongue in, licking and sucking. He pressed open-mouthed kisses down her jaw, biting down on the angle, before sucking in her earlobe into his mouth. 

She'd started rutting into him too, meeting his lazy jerks with short, powerful ones of her own. Still, the stimulation was not enough, he was too far out of her reach - she squeezed his torso with her thighs as she began grinding down on his bulge. 

He nearly yelped in surprise, and abandoning his efforts on her neck, he buried his face into her shoulder as he began to grind back, clutching her hips hard enough to bruise. 

Amy turned her head to kiss his cheek, to suck on his neck, but instead was attacked with a glob of foam on her tongue. "Oh- _ack_! Shit, _Jake_!" She choked and coughed to get it out; temporarily, and sadly, halting their humping.

"Sorry," they said in unison, and Amy giggled before turning to the sink to rinse her mouth. Her t-shirt rode up _deliciously_. 

_God, she was just so hot_. Jake snuck a hand down into his loose boxers, squeezing the base of his cock as he waited. Two more seconds, and he couldn't resist - closing his eyes, he brushed his fingers over the tip, gathering the precum that had formed, before slowly rubbing his fingers down over his length. 

Amy was greeted to this wonderful sight of a pink-faced Jake with his hand shoved down the front of his pants, panting. _Oh, mama_. She resisted the urge of replacing his hand with hers. Instead, she took off her top, and began pinching and rolling her nipples, entranced by the sight of her lover. 

Jake realised the faucet had been turned off nearly two whole minutes after the fact (he'd been rather busy in, errm, _himself_ ) by which time he'd worked himself up nicely. 

He saw a now totally naked Amy casually touching herself whilst happily grinning at him, and he forced himself to still his hands. 

"You haven't finished shaving yet," she said pointedly. Jake was glad to hear the tremors in her voice. 

"No, I haven't." 

"Well, you should." 

A far cry from their usual witty conversation, but most of the blood in their bodies was rushing in a direction opposite from their brains.

Grabbing the razor, she stood up, and Jake's mouth dried up. He was only one step away from her, but even in taking that one step, she looked like a runway model. _His runway model._

She took his hand, pressing the razor into it. "Here," she whispered.

He took it from her, confused, "Why don't you-" 

But she only winked, as best as she could, and dropped to her knees, taking his boxers with him.

" _Oh_ , okay, I see, _that's_ why-" 

"Shave, Jake," she commanded, caressing his length, maneuvering his half chub into a magnificent erection with her hands.

He would have replied, but the wind had gone from his lungs.  
He didn't take his eyes off of her. 

She saw him staring, and halted her hand. "Go on," she teased, and he hesitantly raised the razor to his face, the same time at which Amy placed a tiny kiss to the head of his dick, before gradually taking him into her mouth. 

He jerked forward slightly and thrust into her mouth, and she dug down with the fingers that were dripping his ass. He tried to keep quiet, but wasn't quite able to stop his low moan when she did _that_ with her tongue - flicking and laving and generally driving him _insane_ \- 

_Shit, that was so good_. He sighed, he was so fucking hard, and the feeling of her warm mouth on his most sensitive part made his legs shake from the efforts of staying upright. "Amy, Amy, fuck, _fuuuuck_ -" 

He lowered the razor. Amy stopped her efforts (he hissed in annoyance) and looked at him reproachfully.

"I c-can't," he stuttered out, and her features morphed into ones of understanding.

"No problem, honey," she said, sitting back with her legs folded under her. "I'll wait for you." 

He nearly cried with frustration, but Amy was not giving in. She looked at him expectantly. Snarling and vexed, he thundered off to the sink, kicking off his boxers as he did, to rinse off the leftover shaving cream. He wiped it off haphazardly and then turned towards where she was still sitting on her knees, regarding him with a small smirk.

"Nice butt," she said, serenely.

That did it, for some reason. _This girl would be the death of him._

"What-" she began, but he snatched her up, and gathered her in a heated kiss, his hands going down to her slit to tease her there.

She wiggled happily in his grasp, trying to get maximum stimulation from his fingers that refused to stay in one place, teasing her while building up the heat in her belly.

He worked her up quickly, and she was just on the tipping point, when he paused, and in the split second that it took for her to turn her enraged stare at him, he turned her around and bent her over the counter.

She looked at his reflection in the mirror, as the remnants of her shock wore off, replaced by excitement. She placed her elbows on the counter, waved her perfect in the air, gave him a brazen smirk.

"You look funny," she commented casually, like he hadn't made a squiggly mess of her thirty seconds ago. 

And he did look funny, he supposed, with only half of his face shaved, but honestly Amy, was that the time?

"Is this the time?" He said, cockily, smacking her ass by way of punishment, kneading it when she squeaked in surprise.

The sound surprised her more than the actually blow and she squawked, part startled, part delighted; before settling into position. She welcomed his hand, jutting her hips out towards him, welcoming the heat that flooded her body that came with each fall of flesh against flesh, welcomed the feelings that only he could arouse in her...

Her eyes were closed in bliss, her elbows braced against the surfaces, forehead held between her shaky hands, when he (finally, finally) pulled her hips back and thrust his cock into her dripping hole.

She let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion, which quickly turned into a long, drawn-out moan. Smacking her one last time, he began to move inside her.

"J-Jake," she whimpered, too far gone to articulate what she wanted, trying to spur him into moving faster.

But he was in no hurry to concede, setting a lazy pace with his hips, only moving back a few centimeters before slowly pushing into her again, enough for temporary abatement of the fire that was burning in their cores, but not enough, not close to _enough._

Amy pushed back, trying to create the rapid friction needed to get her off, but Jake seemed content in teasing her, playing with her, for the time being. 

She looked back at him, to see his smug look.

"C'mon, Jake, harder!!" She panted out, even though he was doing most of the work. 

"Harder?" He asked. Only he completely stopped moving, causing Amy to growl angrily.

She reach an arm back, as if to push him off and he moved back in surprise. "Hey-"

But Amy had had enough. She'd been teethering on the edge for too long now, and arousal and frustration clouded her brain. She wouldn't think clearly until she got off. 

She turned around to face him, throwing him a dirty look as she reached out to rub herself. Jake watched in disbelief as she pushed two fingers inside her, moaning and gasping as she began to pump. 

He hadn't expected he would give in as fast as he did, but the sight of that gorgeous woman pleasuring herself, shamelessly and with abandon, awoke a primal emotion in him that he couldn't restrain. 

With one hand, she held to the counter behind her, the other inside of her. Her eyes were screwed shut, hair plastered across her neck, beautiful breasts bouncing as she fingered herself. 

His cock twitched and Jake knew would not know peace until he was inside of her. He hadn't felt so desperate since the first ever time they'd fucked, the first time she'd taken him to heaven and back. 

He didn't even realise as he reached her, he didn't even realise as he cupped her breasts in his hands, palming them and running his thumb around her nipples. He noticed with glee, her shivers at his touch, and one of his hands snaked around to her back to gather up her hair in his fist, gently pulling, so that her face was looking up at his. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, her fingers _down there_ losing their rhythm when he pulled her in for a kiss.

And god, what a kiss it was.  
Amy was certain she'd never been kissed like this, it was borderline vulgar and fierce and it made her _blush_.

For the second time that night, he grabbed her waist and pushed her onto he counter. This time though, she didnt sit like a demure girl looking at him in surprise. This time, she leaned back on her forearms and let her legs fall open, bracing her feet on the edge of the counter, exposing her cunt to him, in all its glory. 

Jake smiled at the scene, taking a millisecond (and only a millisecond) to thank a higher power that _this_ was what he could come home to every single day of his life - and he had plans to make this 'every single day' official soon, too. Jake Peralta was going to take the leap - he was going to ask Amy to marry him.

But that was for later. For now, he _lunged._

One arm around her back, one on his impossibly hard cock, guiding it into her, sheathing himself in her with a swift moment until he was buried balls-deep. This time he didnt bother with slow and steady, with teases and taunts. This time they were both beyond scheming, planning and playing. Lust overtook them completely, both wildly and feverishly thrusting towards the other with little regard for propriety. 

Amy dragged one hand through his hair, the other on his neck pulling him forward. It took her no time to reach her first orgasm, turned on as she was. ( _Fucking hell, babe, fuck, don't stop, don't stop!_ ) Jake had to grit his teeth and think of shaving gel messes, so as to not blow his load when he felt her walls clenching around her. Every part of Amy gripped onto Jake tightly - her pussy around his cock, her fingers in his scalp and her legs around his waist – as she came. 

Jake waited until the vice grip around his dick loosened before he started thrusting into her again, determined to get another orgasm out of her before he came himself. His thighs slapped against hers and his heavy balls collided with her ass each time he pumped in.  
" _Fuck_ , Amy, you feel _so good_ , so hot, so wet, baby, fuck, I _love_ you-" 

Jake dug into her thigh with one hand, the other wandering between her boobs.

Amy was no better, scratching and bruising his back in an effort to pull him impossibly closer. Her clit scraped against his pubis as he moved, the delicious friction building up a tidal wave of heat and lust. As he pulled her closer, her nipples brushed against his chest hair, adding to the stimulation, further tightening the coil in her belly. 

Their mouths were as busy as their hands, marking and maiming the other at any place they could reach; grabbing and squeezing and _touching_ \- 

Jake tightened his grip on her hips when he felt himself near his climax, his groaning turning louder as he tried to convey this to Amy.  
She caught on, and redoubled her efforts. 

"C'mon, babe, let go, come for me-" she stuttered into his ear, each word punctuated by gasps. 

He only grunted in response. He was thrusting really hard, and Amy knew she would be walking funny the next day. She welcomed the soreness, eagerly awaited it - for it was a sign that Jake was _here._

He pulled her towards him, so that she was on the very edge of the granite - dangerous, she knew, but a few fall induced bruises hardly scared her right then. And then he looped his arm behind her right knee, and pulled it up to rest on the crook of his elbow, opening her up even more, the angle permitting him more range and space to go hard, and- 

"Holy _fuck_ , Jake, oh god, _oh god_ yes yes yes," she hissed, nails digging into his shoulder. "Fuck, fuck!" Amy cried out as the ball in her stomach suddenly burst and her orgasm ripped through her without warning. Her body spasmed under his, once more, temporarily making her go limp in his arms as he continued to plunge into her.

He was moving in jerks and spurts, so close, almost there. 

"B-baby - I- " He mumbled, his head buried in her neck. "Shit, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna -" The heat in the pit of his stomach started mounting, the tingles running all the way from his solar plexus to his balls.

Until he climaxed, with a final slam into her that caused the back of her head to make contact with the mirror behind her. But Amy was too busy being wracked by her third orgasm to notice.

After, it could have been two seconds or two hours - Jake and Amy remained suspended in a limbo of bliss and pleasure, other senses giving way, so that the only thing they could feel was each other. They came down from the high haltingly, Jake first, and as he still continued lazily bucking into her as his dick softened, his breathing slowing down to match hers. 

She finally opened her eyes to meet his, and he grinned at her dopily, before pulling out, torturingly slow. They were both overspent and sensitive, and even this action had Amy shivering in pleasure and pain, Jake inhaling sharply as his cock was taken out from Amy's warm grasp.

Jake pulled her off the counter, to her feet, and immediately pulled her into another kiss. She broke off after a minute, to glace down, and Jake followed her gaze as she watched as his cum dripped down her thigh. 

"Oops," Jake said lightly, trying to disguise the breathiness of his tone, because, _wow_ , that was fucking _hot_. And then Amy had to go and up the temperature, by gathering the white liquid in her fingers and licking it off, eyes closed in pleasure. _Shit, all he wanted was for her to ride him like a wild animal, to fuck the living daylights out of him -_ She looked at him like she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking, and like she was considering it, too. _Fuck, yes_! 

Much to their immense chagrin, the doorbell buzzed, announcing their dinner, and Amy pushed Jake off, ignoring his mutters of dissent. 

"You're gonna be hungry real soon," she reminded him, and he pouted in response. 

"I'm hungry for you!" He whined, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the pizza," she continued without any regards for his state, and to her surprise, Jake guffawed. "What?" 

"You're gonna go get the pizza like that?" He teased, and Amy stuck her tongue out at him. 

He grabbed her waist and turned her around to face the mirror, and Amy understood. 

She looked like she'd been thoroughly fucked, which, well, she had. Her hair was a mess of frizz and waves, one sweaty strand stuck to her forehead. There were hickeys - _so many hickeys_ \- over her neck and shoulder and jaw, and one particularly shiny one right next to her left nipple. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, and her lips were swollen and wet. There was a blob of his cum at the corner of her mouth. 

She looked at Jake's reflection - he looked as far gone as her, his curls flying all over the place, lips red and bite marks over his chest. Amy knew if he turned around there would be a beautiful pattern of scratches all down his back.  
And the look in his eyes - there was no way to describe it - predatory and possessive, lustful yet loving, desperate but delighted. Like he wanted to swallow her up and worship her at the same time. Amy preened under his intense gaze, letting herself bask in his warmth. 

The doorbell rang again, insistently, annoyingly. 

Slow and deliberate, she brought her tongue out of her mouth, slurped up the cum droplet on her cheek. Jake followed her every move, his eyes widening as she savoured the taste of his semen. 

"Ames," he managed, voice raspy- 

"I'll go get the pizza," she repeated, cutting him off with a smirk. "You can finish shaving the other half of your face. Anyway, we might have to eat it cold, (Jake gasped audibly at this, jaw dropping in disbelief) because I'm not done with you yet -" She leaned in, whispering under her breath "- and I don't care if the the pizza person or the neighbours know what _you're doing to me_." 

And with a squeeze to his cock, she was off, taking care to add an extra sway to her hips, leaving a pitifully mewling boyfriend in her wake. 

_Epilogue A:_

"Oh, hey, there's your chin dimple again! I missed it!" 

"You missed it?" 

"Mmhmm! I love your butt chin!" 

"......Aaaaaames!" 

_Epilogue B:_

"Damn, the pizza's really cooled down."

"Well, we did take our time-"

"I can't believe I'm getting you to eat display temperature pizza, finally-" 

"What? Oh, sorry, no, I'm microwaving mine." 

"What?! But, but you- "

"Well, I had to get you going didn't I? Get you ready for round two."

".... _Amy_!" 

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again - cold meat pizza is a million red flags!"

"It's not cold! It's fucking _display temperature_ -"

"Yeah, yeah, love you, babe-" 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> _For better or for worse you stood next to me  
>  Always found a way not to give up on me  
> Remember when you used to say  
> You know our love can save it all  
> We've been together for so long  
> So don't give up on who we are  
> We'll work it out somehow  
> You know a word can change it all  
> I had my doubts but now I know  
> I wanna be with you for life  
> Each day and every night  
> Because our love can save it all_
> 
> - _Love Can Save It All_ by Andra
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope y'all like it! Don't hesitate to drop in a comment if you do, much obliged!  
> Stay safe, take care!


End file.
